


Open me ;)

by breakingpenguin



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Drpepperony - Freeform, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Recording, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sub Stephen Strange, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Pepper Potts, drpepper, established threesome, i hope this works out lol, idk what else to tag this with, my first time posting on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/pseuds/breakingpenguin
Summary: Open and project loaded video? The screen asked. There was a smaller message under it. Open me ;) -Pepper.Well then since Pepper asked, why not. It projected onto thin air at the end of his bed and he sat back against the headboard, ready for whatever would pop up.





	Open me ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on and inspired by [this artwork by osheetson on tumblr](https://osheetson.tumblr.com/post/186447833058/drpepperimplied-drpepperony-art-pepper-ties) (nsfw) please check it out!!!
> 
> Drpepperony is my new jam and I'm obsessed with it

Tony heaved a sigh as he sat down onto the hotel bed. It had been a long day of contracts, presentations, and meetings; the fifth day of such on a Stark Industry trip away from the tower. Despite his bad reputation for the official business and paperwork side of things, he knew it was important and Pepper seemed especially stressed recently so he offered to go instead of her.

The bed was too soft and the pillows an odd height for him. While he doesn’t usually get homesick, it has been five days he has last seen his spouses in person and it made him miss the tower even more. At least today was the last day. 

He wondered what Pepper and Stephen were doing right now. Their usual dinner time had past so maybe they are watching a movie together; Pepper’s nose doing that cute scrunch when she laughs at a funny scene and Stephen kissing her at the sight. Maybe they’d get distracted near the end of the movie and start making out, Stephen lying on the sofa while Pepper sucked a hickey on a sharp collar bone, slowly making her way down towards her prize.

Tony loosened his tie and shucked off his suit jacket, suddenly feeling too hot and his pants too tight. He fumbled with his belt and zipper, moaning a sigh of relief as he pulled his half-hard erection out of his pants. Leaning back into the bed, he ran a hand down his chest, tugging briefly at his nipples through his shirt, before creeping towards his cock. 

“Requirements met, loading recorded video.”

A voice rang out of nowhere, and Tony sprang up, instantly alert. “What the hell?”

He located the source of the noise; his phone that he left on the bedside desk. He flipped it upright and peered at the screen. 

_Open and project loaded video?_ The screen asked. There was a smaller message under it. _Open me ;) -Pepper._

Well then since Pepper asked, why not. It projected onto thin air at the end of his bed and he sat back against the headboard, ready for whatever would pop up.

The screen showed the familiar ceiling of his bedroom at the tower.

“Yes, can you pan the camera down a bit? Yup that’s perfect” Pepper’s voice said. She must be talking to the camera drone SI has yet released to the market. The angle changed to show the figures on his bed. “Hey Tony.”

Well, clearly Tony _wasn’t_ ready for it.

Pepper was kneeling on his plush red silk blankets, wearing only plain black underwear. As stunning as she is, what really caught his eye was Stephen. Stephen was upright on the bed, completely nude and tied up in red ropes. Intricate patterns stretched across the pale skin of his torso, binding his arms so they were behind his back. His legs were spread wide open, revealing a red and dripping cock framed by his bent knees. 

Tony gulped, his neglected dick twitching back to life at the sight. 

“I’ve heard that you’ve been behaving yourself very nicely these past few days, Tony. As an award, this video is set to play on the last day when you… start to miss us.” Pepper looked slyly at the camera, a hand trailing up from where it laid on Stephen’s stomach. “Stephen darling here agreed to participate. Aren't we both lucky.” 

At those words, Stephen’s head which was lolled against Pepper’s shoulder, moved to look at what she was talking to. His face flushed as he caught sight of the camera, letting out a low moan. The sound turned into a yelp as Pepper tweaked a nipple, both hands starting to rub at his rope framed chest. 

Tony moaned along with the sorcerer, Stephen’s lust-filled face and Pepper’s dominating power making him helpless with arousal. He moved quickly to remove his pants and tore at his dress shirt, buttons flying off due to his haste. Pawing at his erection, he glanced back at the video eagerly.

“You are wrapped up as pretty as a present, dear. What a sight you must be to Tony.” Tears welled up in Stephen’s eyes, hips canting upwards to find pressure, but receiving none. He was normally such as composed man, but the combination of being tied up and recorded for display must had been his downfall. Stephen casually mentioned bondage before, but they never really had enough time in their busy lives to set up a good scene. They experimented with cameras, but usually they just took photos and looked at them together. This video was something completely new.

“T’ny.” Stephen slurred, clouded eyes staring at the general direction of the camera. Darn, he must be really deep down to look this lax and open.

“I bet Tony is watching this with his eyes wide open and hands down his pants huh?” 

Tony huffed a laugh, stroking lazily at his cock. Pepper knew him so well.

“Let’s give him a good show.” Pepper reached into the sheets and pulled out a small bottle, squirting some of the liquid in her hand. The lubricated hand moved further down, skirting around Stephen’s hard length and instead circled a slender finger around his puckered hole. “Let him see you open up nice and sloppy for him.”

The slick digit breached into Stephen and he let out a cry, moving as though trying to get it deeper inside him. 

“Look at you, so eager already, fucking yourself on my hand.” Pepper increased the numbers of fingers one by one, till four fingers pumped in and out of him. Stephen let out little sounds of whimpers as he tried to meet the thrusts with his restricted amount of movement. “So perfect, darling, so pliant and open for Tony and I.”

When Pepper deemed him loose enough, she pulled her hand out, wiping them onto one of Stephen’s sweat covered thighs. He let out a sound of frustration. “Feels so empty, Pep.”

God, Tony is going to die, he’s already dead, his soul descending to hell already. They look so beautiful when flushed with pleasure, what did he do to deserve the both of them. He panted and slowed his rapid jerks over his cock, not willing to come yet.

Pepper’s hand reached out again out of sight of the camera and returned holding a phallic-shaped object. “Hey Tony, remember this?”

It was a dildo, sleek with red and gold with designs over it to mimic his iconic Ironman suit. He gave it to Pepper as a gag gift a few years ago, when the sex toy company he gave the franchise permission, sent him an early release. He didn’t know that Pepper kept it all this time, he assumed she would have thrown it away. 

“Be a darling and wet this for me, babe.” She moved the toy towards Stephen’s mouth, nudging the tip at his lips. His tongue darted out to lick it, before leaning in to suck at it, eyes fluttering as he looked through his lashes at the camera. Tony mind short-circuited at the sight of his husband’s mouth wrapped around his colors. 

"Look Stephen, it's just like Tony is here with us, isn't it?" Pepper pulled the toy from Stephen's throat, where it hung loosely at his lips, dripping wet with saliva.

"Please Pepper, T'ny, 'm so ready, so empty, I want- I need-" he choked out as soon as his mouth was free.

"Be patient, dear. Let’s turn you around first."

She helped Stephen get on his knees and forearms, loosening the ropes for his arms. She positioned herself in front of the sorcerer, leaning forward to move the dildo down along his ass, teasing his fluttering hole. The flustered man moved desperately to try and get the toy into him. When she finally pressed it in, it smoothly slid in all the way, and Stephen’s back arched and he let out a low moan.

Once she made sure the dildo was resting snugly inside him, Pepper took off her panties and moved her legs to either side of Stephen. She carded a hand through his sweat soaked hair, nudging his head towards her vagina. Without further prompt, he lapped at her slick inner thigh, before moving to tongue at her clit. 

“A-ah, you’re doing so good for us, Stephen.” She bit her lower lip as her eyelids fell to half-open. A remote was in her hand, and the toy sprung to life inside him, vibrating at a high speed. 

“N- _ngh!_ ” Stephen’s cries were muffled, his moans sending vibrations to Pepper’s crotch. 

At this point, all Tony could do was stare, jaw slacked at the beautiful sight his wife and husband created, joined at a spot of lust for both of them. Stephen’s ass shook in the air as the toy buzzed against a particular spot, his face and chest would have been pressed flush against the bed, if not for his determination to pleasure his wife. Pepper’s hand was nestled in his hair, grinding gently into his face, but Tony could tell she was trying not to let go and fuck into Stephen.

The tension escalated higher. Pepper letting out the breathy moans that signaled she was close, Stephen’s untouched dick leaking a steady stream of precome, and Tony’s balls tightened as he rutted into his hand. Tony wondered who would he rather be in the pair in that scenario: Getting head from Stephen, or getting fucked with a toy by Pepper. His lust-filled mind told him he should be in between them instead, and he groaned at the mental image.

Everything came undone at once at the same time Tony came, his eyes open wide to not miss a single second as he choked back a yell. On the screen, he could see Pepper’s legs clenching around Stephen as her head fell back with a scream, and Stephen’s cock spurting out onto the red bedsheets. 

Pepper fell backwards and Stephen’s head laid on her thigh. Tony worked out the last of his orgasm before he slumped back into the headboard. There was a brief silence where everyone panted to catch their breaths. 

“Tony,” A hoarse voice said. Stephen turned towards the camera again, ropes loose around his body. “Wish you were here, we missed you.”

“Yeah Tony, we missed you so much.” Pepper also looked at the camera while she mussed Stephen’s hair. 

Tony’s heart ached at the soft looks in their eyes, he missed them so so much too. Their touch, their scent, their warmth, their everything.

They both smiled at the camera knowingly. “We love you, Tony.”

“Love you too, Pepper, Stephen. See you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> _and then Tony returns to the house to live up to his mental image_
> 
> hope yall enjoyed my attempt at smut :^9  
> pls tell me if there are any mistakes!!
> 
> follow my [tumblr](https://breakingpenguinart.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1) (i am breakingpenguinart on tumblr and breakingpengui1 on twitter) for more fandom content and art!


End file.
